Room
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Las parejas necesitan su propio espacio y tiempo de calidad, pero es bastante dificil, cuando parte de esa pareja disfruta de los espacios estrechos y un poco oscuros, pero siempre hay oportunidad de cambiar su opinion. #One-Shot#ReadorDieTheTV#MaggiexNenene#Yuri


**HI!, 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su servicio. Que emoción recientemente volví a ver R.O.D porque simplemente adore este anime, al igual que sus tres geniales Ovas, pero bueno decidí escribir porque necesitaba sacarme la espinita con esta pareja. Es la primera vez que escribo algo Yuri, así que disfrútenlo.**

 **Los personajes de R.O.D. pertenecen a Hideyuki Kurata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leer es sumamente divertido, al grado en que termina por perderse en las palabras de aquellos autores trasportándose a mundos inexplorados o que ni en sus más grandes sueños pudo concebir como tales.

\- Este… ¿el desayuno?

\- Sabes bien que no vengo hablar de eso – Maggie se escondió detrás de su libro, tratando de regresar a la seguridad del pequeño closet. Nenene gruño, tomo el libro y lo cerro de golpe, ordenándole a la Maestra en Papel que saliera.

Para suerte de la escritora pero no la de Maggie tenían la casa solo para las dos. Anita tenía una excursión escolar y Michelle había ganado un premio en efectivo, por el cual no la habían visto en más de una semana.

\- Lo siento…

\- Aún no he dicho nada, pero me alegra que sepas de que quiero hablar contigo – Maggie asintió quedamente y trato de tomar su libro de regreso – No, ven vamos a sentarnos

* * *

\- Anita-chan, ¿qué pasa?, ¿algo te está preocupando? – pregunto Hisami, ya que mientras contaban historias de fantasmas la menor de las 3 hermanas tenía la mirada perdida

\- He?, ah… perdón, perdón, no es nada, tonterías, jejeje

\- Hmmm… ¿segura?, ¿quizás extrañas a Junior-kun? – y con decir el nombre del hijo de Nancy fue suficiente para que la pequeña Anita King se pusiera más roja que un tomate y al punto del colapso – a-así que es por eso – un ligero ápice de tristeza hizo presencia en la respuesta de Hisami

\- Te equivocas, además Junior es solo un amigo. No sé de dónde creen que me gusta – se rasco la nuca tratando de relajarse un poco – Si parezco distraída es por Ma-nee

\- ¿Está enferma?

\- Podría decirse… pero… – miro a Hisami que seguía esperando respuesta y ayudarle en ello – te cuento, y prométeme no hablarlo con nadie más – la chica de trenzas asintió y Anita le susurró al oído, las palabras de su amiga la pusieron tan colorada que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento

\- Y por eso Maggie-san…

\- Si, hasta que no solucione eso, creo que ni yo podre estar tranquila

\- Vaya… las relaciones entre mayores son realmente complicadas

* * *

\- Sensei… yo…

\- Nenene – Maggie salt6o en su lugar al escucharla tan seria – no tienes por qué decirme Sensei

\- Lo siento – verdaderamente Sumerigawa Nenene quería darse de golpes contra la mesa. Las probabilidades de tener como pareja a Yomiko Readman eran más altas en todo el sentido de la palabra, y sin embargo aquí esta, sentada en su sala, tratando de tener una típica charla con Maggie Mui sobre porque ahora pueden compartir el cuarto, y no, no hablamos del pequeño closet donde Maggie duerme, sino la habitación de la escritora – no quiero causarle problemas Sensei… digo Nenene, no me sentiría cómoda invadiendo tu espacio personal, sería una molestia para ti a la hora de escribir tus novelas.

\- Pero… ¿tu serias la primera en leerlas no crees? – los ojos de Maggie brillaron al tiempo en que un ligero sonroso adornaba sus pómulos, esta era la victoria segura para Nenene. Y después de meditarlo unos segundos, un par de escenarios bastante trágicos aparecieron en la mente de Maggie, provocando que fuera a refugiarse a su pequeño closet junto a las escaleras. – No puedo creerlo… - dejo el libro en el suelo, y camino hasta la puerta, para darle pequeños golpecitos estando de cunclillas frente a esta – Maggie-chan, ¿qué pensaste ahora?, ¿fue lo de terminar como una persona que odia los libros o el de convertirme en vagabunda?

\- Ehm… tratar de destruir todos los libros del mundo y vengarte de las Maestras en Papel

\- Eso es un poco exagerado – y obviamente no recibió respuesta – actualmente tengo un periodo de vacaciones… "indefinidas, hasta que se me ocurra un nuevo manuscrito" – pensó eso ultimo – así que puedes dormir conmigo… - seguía sin responder – o puedo compartir tu pequeño closet, después de todo mientras más juntas menos frio, ¿verdad? - eso había sonado algo pícaro de parte de Nenene, y obtuvo que Maggie saliera de la habitación roja y desviando la mirada – ¿ya decidiste?

\- Dormiré contigo… el armario es muy pequeño para ti – respondió derrotada y con un libro en mano. Nenene sonrió divertida y despeino un poco el cabello de Maggie – solo por lo que duran tus vacaciones.

\- Está bien – se levantó y le dio la mano a Maggie – ¿me ayudas a limpiar un poco?… hace mucho que no sé dónde quedo mi cama – la peli negra asintió, y acepto la ayuda de Nenene para levantarse – ahora… cárgame

\- ¿Q-que? – un nuevo sonroso se hacía presente – p-pero… l-las cosas para limpiar...

\- Ya las tengo listas, así que… cárgame… anda – Maggie suspiro, dio una pequeña disculpa y tomo entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial a Nenene – ah… esto es tan cómodo, gracias

\- D-de nada

Llegaron a la habitación de Nenene y Maggie la dejo con cuidado en el suelo, la escritora pidió a Maggie que se inclinara un poco, y ella obedeció pensando en que sería algo sobre la limpieza, en cambio recibió un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios, dejándola en shock y apartándose tan abruptamente que resbalo con un par de papeles y termino en el suelo del cuarto.

\- Por aceptar compartir el cuarto, y después de terminar de limpiar iremos a cenar, ¿te parece, Maggie-chan?

\- S-si… gracias… Nenene. – Maggie sonrió cálidamente y Nenene rio, para ayudarle a pararse y comenzar a limpiar ese cuarto de una vez por todas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Lamento si se me fueron mucho de las manos las personalidades. Pero fue muy satisfactorio el resultado, creo que su relación seria como una curiosa novela cómica romántica, con sus puntos dramáticos y eso.**

 **Gracias por leer. Nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
